Dziedzictwo Peverellów
by colubrum
Summary: Jeśli zapytacie Albusa Dumbledore'a czym jest dziedzictwo Peverellów, powie on, że są to insygnia śmierci. Jeśli zapytacie o to samo któregoś ze spadkobierców, ci zaczną się nad tym zastanawiać i wymieniać różne przedmioty, wśród których same insygnia nie będą aż takie ważne. Jeśli spytacie Harry'ego Pottera, dowiecie się, że wiedza zapisana w pewnym niepozornym dzienniku. One-shot


Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z powyższej publikacji.

* * *

Ból istnienia był wszechogarniający. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, tym bardziej, że ten na którym zawsze się opierał, był jego opoką i mentorem powiedział, że jest to ostateczne. Nieodwracalne i naturalne, że taka jest kolej rzeczy. Kłamał! On wiedział, że kłamał. Co ważniejsze miał ze sobą dowód tego kłamstwa.

 **oOo**

Tak wiele rzeczy, których pragnął zanim Syriusz zginął, wydawała się dziś tak bezsensowna…

Tydzień, który minął od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widział Syriusza, zdawał się trwać dłużej, znacznie dłużej. Rozciągał się w dwóch wszechświatach – jednym z Syriuszem, a drugim bez niego. Ten czas bez Syriusza był pozbawiony kolorów, pozbawiony smaków i pozbawiony zapachów. Trwał w próżni, zawieszony pomiędzy wczoraj a dziś. Ludzie wokół niego próbowali wmawiać mu jakieś frazesy, wycofując się jednak szybko widząc narastającą ciemność w jego oczach. Byli głupcami, wszyscy z nich. Tylko Syriusz taki nie był, ale on został oderwany od niego. Jednak nie będzie to trwać o wiele dłużej, nie, gdy _on_ może coś na to poradzić.

 **oOo**

Kiedy bileter dał Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie znak, że mogą bezpiecznie przejść przez magiczną barierkę między peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym, odkrył, że po drugiej stronie czeka na niego niespodzianka: grupa ludzi chcących go powitać, podczas gdy on nie spodziewał się nikogo. Był tam Szalonooki Moody, wyglądający tak samo groźnie w swoim meloniku nasuniętym na magiczne oko, jak wyglądałby bez niego, w sękatych rękach trzymając długa laskę, owinięty w obszerny podróżny płaszcz. Zaraz za nim stała Tonks z jaskraworóżowymi włosami jaśniejącymi w świetle słońca, przesączającym się przez brudny szklany dach dworca, ubrana w mocno poplamione dżinsy i jadowicie fioletową koszulkę ze zdjęciem legendarnych Fatalnych Wiedźm. Obok Tonks był Lupin z bladą twarzą i posiwiałymi włosami, w długim wytartym płaszczu okrywającym sfatygowany sweter i spodnie. Wokół niego unosił się smród żalu i winy, dziwne połączenie jak na wilkołaka. Na przedzie grupy stali pan i pani Weasley, jak najstaranniej ubrani po mugolsku, oraz Fred i George, obaj w nowiutkich kurtkach z jakiegoś trupiozielonego łuskowatego materiału.

Dobrze, byli tu wszyscy, którzy najczęściej przebywają w kwaterze głównej. Harry wmawiał sobie, by zachowywać się normalnie, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń u nikogo. Jeśli tylko na moment jego gra się ześlizgnie, mógłby przyciągnąć niechcianą uwagę. Jeśli rozegra wszystko właściwie, to już niedługo… nie, musiał pozostać skupiony.

— Ron, Ginny! — wykrzyknęła pani Weasley, podbiegając i mocno przytulając swoje dzieci. — Och, Harry, kochanie, jak się masz?

— Świetnie — skłamał Harry, gdy przygarnęła go mocnym uściskiem. Nad jej ramieniem zauważył, jak Ron wytrzeszcza oczy na nowe ciuchy bliźniaków.

Dobrze, było to właściwe rozproszenie uwagi. W tym zawsze mógł liczyć na Rona, nawet jeśli rudzielec robił to nieświadomie.

— Co to ma być? — najmłodszy z Weasleyów zapytał, wskazując na kurtki.

— Najlepsza smocza skóra, braciszku — odparł Fred, lekko pociągając za suwak. — Interes się kreci i uznaliśmy, że musimy o siebie zadbać.

— Witaj, Harry — odezwał się Lupin, gdy pani Weasley wypuściła Harry'ego i zwróciła się z powitaniem do Hermiony.

— Cześć — powiedział Harry. — Nie spodziewałem się… co wy tu wszyscy robicie?

— Cóż — odparł Lupin z bladym uśmiechem. — Uznaliśmy, że możemy pogawędzić chwilę z twoja ciotką i wujem, zanim pozwolimy im zabrać cię do domu.

— Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł — powiedział Harry natychmiast.

To może być bardzo zły pomysł, pomyślał chłopak. Jeśli Dursleyowie przestraszą się członków Zakonu za bardzo, mogą nie być skłonni pomóc w jego planach.

— Och, a ja myślę, że jest — zahuczał Moody, który przysunął się nieco bliżej. — To będą oni, prawda, Potter?

Wskazał kciukiem przez ramię. Jego magiczne oko najwyraźniej widziało przez tył głowy i poprzez melonik. Harry przesunął się odrobinę w lewo, aby dojrzeć, co wskazuje Szalonooki, a tam rzeczywiście byli Dursleyowie, wyglądający na całkowicie przerażonych komitetem powitalnym Harry'ego.

— Ach, Harry — odezwał się pan Weasley, odwracając się od rodziców Hermiony, których właśnie entuzjastycznie powitał i którzy na zmianę ściskali Hermionę. — No cóż, robimy to?

— Tak sądzę, Arturze — przytaknął Moody.

On i pan Weasley ruszyli poprzez stację w stronę Dursleyów, którzy najwyraźniej wrośli w ziemię. Hermiona łagodnie wywinęła się z objęć mamy, aby dołączyć do wszystkich.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się uprzejmie pan Weasley z wujem Vernonem i stanął tuż przed nim. —Zapewne mnie pan pamięta, nazywam się Artur Weasley.

Ponieważ pan Weasley samodzielnie zdemolował większą część salonu Dursleyów dwa lata temu, Harry byłby niezwykle zdumiony, gdyby wuj Vernon go zapomniał. Zaiste, wuj Vernon przybrał głębszy odcień fioletu i zmierzył pana Weasleya spojrzeniem, ale zdecydował się nie odzywać, prawdopodobnie także dlatego, że Dursleyów było dwukrotnie mniej. Ciotka Petunia zdawała się równocześnie przerażona i zmieszana. Rzucała wokół nerwowe spojrzenia, jakby obawiała się, że ktoś może ją zobaczyć w takim towarzystwie. Dudley tymczasem starał się zrobić malutki i niedostrzegalny, co mu się całkowicie nie udawało.

— Pomyśleliśmy, że zamienimy z państwem kilka słów na temat Harry'ego — powiedział pan Weasley, wciąż z uśmiechem.

— Taak — zawarczał Moody. — O tym, jak jest traktowany, kiedy jest u was.

Wąsy wuja Vernona zdawały się jeżyć z oburzenia. Możliwe, że melonik dał mu mylne poczucie, że ma do czynienia z pokrewną duszą, ponieważ zwrócił się właśnie do niego.

— Nie mam poczucia, żeby było waszą sprawą to, co dzieje się w moim domu…

— Spodziewam się, że to, czego pan się nie spodziewa, Dursley, mogłoby wypełnić kilka książek — zawarczał Moody.

— Tak czy owak, nie w tym rzecz — wtrąciła się Tonks, której różowe włosy wydawały się urażać ciotkę Petunię bardziej niż cała reszta razem wzięta, ponieważ wolała zamknąć oczy, niż na nią patrzeć. — Rzecz w tym, że jeśli dowiemy się, że jest pan okropny dla Harry'ego…

— A nie obawiajcie się, dowiemy się o tym — dodał Lupin przyjaźnie.

Kilka gołębi wzbiło się w powietrze opuszczając swoją żerdź, którymi były druty elektryczne. Harry śledził je wzrokiem, mając nadzieję, że ta rozmowa wkrótce się skończy. Czy ci ludzie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że grożenie jego krewnym nie zrobi mu nic dobrego? Sprawa jednak ciągnęła się dalej.

— Tak — przytaknął pan Weasley, nawet jeśli nie pozwolicie używać Harry'emu feletonu…

— Telefonu —szepnęła Hermiona.

— …tak, jeśli otrzymamy jakikolwiek sygnał, że w jakiś sposób źle traktujecie Pottera, będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć przed nami — zakończył Moody.

Wuj Vernon nadął się złowieszczo. Jego poczucie obrazy wydawało się wygrywać nawet z obawa przed tą bandą dziwaków.

— Grozi mi pan? — zapytał tak głośno, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać.

— Tak — odpowiedział Szalonooki, który wydawał się dość ucieszony faktem, że wuj Vernon tak szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

— A czy ja oglądam na człowieka, którego można zastraszyć? — warknął wuj Vernon.

— No cóż… — powiedział Moody, odsuwając do tyłu swój melonik i odsłaniając wirujące groźnie magiczne oko. Wuj Vernon odskoczył z przerażeniem i uderzył boleśnie w wózek bagażowy. — Tak, Dursley, muszę powiedzieć, że tak.

Odwrócił się od wuja Vernona i zlustrował Harry'ego.

— Tak więc, Potter… zawołaj, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebował. A jeśli nie będziemy mieć od ciebie sygnału trzy dni z rzędu, wyślemy kogoś…

Ciotka Petunia zapiszczała rozpaczliwie. Nie mogło być bardziej jasne, że zastanawiała się, co powiedzą sąsiedzi, jeśli zauważą tych ludzi idących ogrodową ścieżką.

— To na razie, Potter — powiedział Moody, na chwilę kładąc Harry'emu na ramieniu sękatą dłoń.

— Uważaj na siebie, Harry — odezwał się cicho Lupin. — Bądź w kontakcie.

— Zabierzemy cię stamtąd tak szybko, jak się da, Harry — wyszeptała pani Wesley, znowu go ściskając.

— Niedługo się zobaczymy, stary — powiedział Ron z niepokojeni, podając mu rękę.

— Naprawdę szybko — dodała Hermiona z przekonaniem. — Obiecujemy.

Harry skinął głową. Jakoś nie mógł znaleźć słów, aby im powiedzieć, że cokolwiek by nie powiedzieli, to już nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Zamiast tego wysilił się, by dać sztuczny uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że to ich uspokoi i zapobiegnie nieprzewidzianym, dalszym komplikacjom. Uniósł rękę na pożegnanie, odwrócił się i ruszył pierwszy w kierunku wyjścia na słoneczną ulicę, a wuj Vernon, ciotka Petunia i Dudley podążyli pospiesznie za nim. W końcu, miał swoje sprawy do załatwienia.

* * *

Wsiadł do samochodu zajmując miejsce za siedzeniem kierowcy. Poczekał aż jego tak zwana rodzina załaduje się do pojazdu, a wuj Vernon umieści kluczyki w stacyjce. Wtedy wyciągnął różdżkę i przytknął ją do gardła mężczyzny.

— Co ty myślisz, że robisz… — zaczął pan Dursley, by nagle zacisnąć szczękę, gdy koniec kija wbił mu się mocniej w szyję.

— Cisza! Zawieziesz mnie tam, gdzie powiem i nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy.

— Zaraz skończ z tymi dziwactwami — syknęła ciotka, patrząc na niego z siedzenia obok męża. — Nie możesz robić tych swoich czarów poza szkołą, bo cię wyrzucą.

— Nie dbam już o szkołę, zdałem swoje SUMy, więc mogą mnie pocałować gdzieś. Do tego jest tu tak wiele magicznych osób, że nikt z ministerstwa nawet nie zareaguje na małe zaklęcie cięcia na szyi drogiego wuja — zadrwił Harry. — A nawet jeśli je odnotują, to nie będą mogli przypisać go do mnie.

Ciotka spojrzała na niego przerażona, jakby pierwszy raz widziała go na oczy. Dudley piszczał przytulając się do drzwi.

— Vernon, zawieźmy go tam, gdzie chce.

Odpowiedziało jej chrząknięcie.

— Dobrze, wuju. To nie jest daleko od dworca, adres to Grimmauld Place — powiedział Harry odsuwając różdżkę.

— I znikniesz z naszego życia? — zapytał Vernon odpalając silnik samochodu.

— Na zawsze.

Harry wysiadł z samochodu i wyciągnął z bagażnika swój kufer. Gdy tylko zatrzasnął klapę, wuj Vernon ruszył z piskiem opon. Chłopak poczekał aż jego krewni znikną za zakrętem i spojrzał na budynki o numerach 11 i 13. W mgnieniu oka, dom Syriusza wyrósł nagle rozpychając na boki te stojące po obu stronach, i Harry z małym uśmiechem ruszył po kamiennych schodach na górę. Przystaną przed drzwiami, z których odłaziła czarna farba i skupił wzrok na srebrnej kołatce o kształcie poskręcanego węża. Chwycił ją i pchnął w nią swoją magię. Poczuł jak dwa metalowe kły przebijają skórę i czekał aż drzwi zaakceptują go jako nowego pana domu. Po chwili, jego dłoń była wolna, nie czekając na nic, dotknął ją twardego drewna i pozwolił krwi wsiąkać w farbę. Uderzenie serca później, Harry usłyszał wiele głośnych, metalicznych kliknięć i coś, co brzmiało jak brzęczenie łańcucha. Drzwi otwarły się ze zgrzytem.

Harry przestąpił próg wkraczając w niemal całkowitą ciemność korytarza. Tak jak za pierwszym razem gdy tu był, czuł zapach wilgoci, kurzu i słodkawy smród zgnilizny. Miejsce sprawiało wrażenie opuszczonego budynku. Frontowe drzwi cicho się za nim zamknęły, sprawiając, że w korytarzu zapadła kompletna ciemność.

— Stforek — szepnął cicho w ciemną otchłań.

Skrzat pojawił się koło niego. Wiedział o tym tylko dlatego, że usłyszał ciche _pop_ , w okolicach prawej nogi. Zanim stworzenie zdążyło coś powiedzieć, Harry zaczął:

— Czy jesteśmy tu sami? Odpowiedź tylko tak lub nie.

— Tak — skrzat wychrypiał.

— Dobrze. Stforku rozkazuję ci zamknąć całkowicie dom Blacków. Jedynymi osobami, które będą miały do niego dostęp, to ja, ty, Severus Snape i Syriusz Black. Żaden skrzat, żaden robak, żaden inny czarodziej nie może tu się dostać. W tej chwili!

— Jak paskudny mistrz sobie życzy.

Stforek wyszczerzył się w ciemności. Pstryknął palcami i przez cały budynek przetoczyła się magiczna fala obmywając wszystko, od wiatrowskazu na szczycie, po najgłębszą czeluść piwnicy.

— Rozkaz wykonany — warknął. — Może nowy pan nie jest taki paskudnym półkrwi, jak biedny Stforek wcześniej myślał.

— Dobrze — Harry zlekceważył mamrotanie stworzenia. — Zapal tu światła i zanieś mój bagaż do pokoju, który wcześniej zajmowałem.

Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy tylko usłyszał miękki syczący dźwięk, wiedząc że staromodne gazowe lampy właśnie obudziły się do życia i za moment rzucą niewyraźne, migoczące światło na łuszczące się tapety i wyświechtany dywan leżący w długim, mrocznym korytarzu. Po chwili głową Pottera świeciły słabym światłem pokryte pajęczynami żyrandole, chłopak ruszył na górę, mijając pociemniałe od starości portrety wiszące krzywo na ścianach.

 **oOo**

Harry siedział w bibliotece, fotel ustawiony był oparciem do okna, ale wystarczyło, że odwrócił głowę i mógł zobaczyć członków Zakonu Feniksa próbujących się dostać na posesję. Zaśmiał się.

— Głupcy — szepnął sam do siebie.

Nie było sposobu by ominąć skrzacią magię. Elfy dzierżyły moc, o której nie śniło się nawet największym czarnoksiężnikom. Podniósł małą, czarną książeczkę i wrócił do czytania tak znanego sobie fragmentu.

 _Nekromancja jest najbardziej czczoną sztuką w całym świecie magii. Nekromanta jest jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej przerażających istot w świecie czarodziejów, ale jest również jednym z najrzadziej spotykanych. Sztuka nekromancji nie jest czymś, czego można się nauczyć, matka magia musi sama pobłogosławić czarodzieja tą zdolnością. Nekromanta rodzi się z mocą dostępu do niezmierzonej wiedzy, która należy do świata poza ludzką świadomością. Nekromanci współdziałają z duchami, ale rzadko kiedy budzą do ponownego życia umarłych. Wolą czerpać z ich wiedzy nieograniczonej ani przez miejsce, ani przez czas. Gdy wymagana jest możliwość sprowadzenia martwych do powtórnego życia, trzeba pamiętać, że ten, który przekroczył wody rzeki Styks nie będzie pamiętać krainy umarłych, ale i nie będzie również w pełni żyć. Zawsze będzie czuć tęsknotę za czymś odległym, i podświadomie dążyć do powrotu tam, gdzie należy. Ponadto liczyć się należy z ilością mocy potrzebnej do złamania praw natury tego formatu. Tylko najpotężniejsi nekromanci próbowali tego w pojedynkę, a z tych tylko dwóch przeżyło. Stąd też radzi się, by samotna dusza nie podejmowała się działań wykraczający poza przyzwania oraz czerpania wiedzy. W celu innym nekromanta powinien nawiązać kontakt ze swymi braćmi, by go wsparli zarówno mocą jak i mądrością. Ród nasz jest w kręgach bardzo szanowany…_

Szalonooki Moody trącił jedną z nitek bariery. Ta zabrzęczała i wysłała impuls elektryczny w intruza. Harry się uśmiechnął, gdy usłyszał jak stary auror klnie niby zapijaczony marynarz. To mu przypomniało o czwartym roku, który był zarówno przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem. Turniej był torturą, ale to dzięki niemu zyskał swoje połączenie z przodkami.

Kiedy jego imię wyszło z czary, Ron będąc sobą, odwrócił się od niego plecami. On nawet nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. Hermiona, oczywiście, stanęła po stronie Weasleya. Nigdy nie będzie wiedzieć, co straciła. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, spędził długie godziny przeszukując bibliotekę za czymkolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc w pierwszym zadaniu. Wśród starych, zakurzonych ksiąg, których nikt nie przeglądał od wielu lat, znalazł jego skarb, jego dziedzictwo. Najwidoczniej jeden z jego przodków stwierdził, że _najlepszym miejscem do ukrycia drzewa jest las_.

Bariery ponownie zadrżały. Harry odwrócił spojrzenie w kierunku okna. Tym razem to Tonks. Biedaczka potknęła się i wpadła w nie jak mucha w pajęczynę. To było takie zabawne. Dotychczas jedyną osobą, która nie próbowała się dostać do domu, był stary nietoperz Snape. A szkoda. Harry chciał zobaczyć miny tych wszystkich zarozumiałych głupców, kiedy ten bękart przekroczy jego próg bez żadnych problemów. Niestety, mistrz eliksirów nie mógł być odcięty. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, może być jedyną osobą, która będzie potrafiła pomóc.

Członkowie Zakonu odkryli, że są niechciani w siedzibie jakieś pół godziny po przybyciu Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place 12. Chłopak nie był pewien, czy być zaskoczony, czy nie, gdyż pierwszą osobą, która próbowała wejść do domu był pijany Dung. Przeklęty złodziej skoczył na szansę okradzenia starego domiszcza. Sprawiedliwość była dobra. Fletcher spadł ze schodów prosto w przepełniony kosz na śmieci. Dwa wypłoszone szczury uciekły, gdy ich stołówka została tak bezceremonialnie przewrócona, ale nie wcześniej aż nie ugryzły intruza. Harry obserwował to wszystko z cichym rozbawieniem. Ta wymówka czarodzieja podniosła się chwiejnie na nogi, zaklęła i spróbowała ponownie dostać się do domu. Potrzeba było aż pięciu prób, zanim zapijaczony umysł Mundungusa przetworzył, że kwatera została zamknięta. Mężczyzna zaklął twórczo kilka razy, a następnie zniknął z trzaskiem na oczach jakiejś starej kobiety, idącej po drugiej stronie ulicy. Później zaczęli zjawiać się inni.

Harry przerwał obserwacje zmagań niezgrabnej aurorki i wrócił do studiowania dziennika. Musiał mieć absolutną pewność, że wie wszystko, nim zacznie przygotowania. On dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za przezorność jego ojca chrzestnego. Bez Grimmauld Place rytuał byłby niemożliwy do przeprowadzenia. A tak miał dostęp do miejsca, z którym Syriusz był emocjonalnie związany. Nie ważne, że emocje te nie były pozytywne, jego dusza rozpozna dom i się w nim zagnieździ.

Kolejne brzęczenie, krzywy uśmiech ozdobił usta Harry'ego, gdy chłopak przewrócił stronę.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni zanim Harry zaczął badać stare domiszcze rodziny Blacków. Zaczął od poddasza, przerzucając wszystkie rupiecie, zaglądając w każde pudło i odsłaniając każdy mebel. Wiedział czego szuka i był pewien, że znajdzie to w tym domu. Musiał tylko poświęcić trochę czasu.

Czas – był z pewnością pojęciem względnym. Z jednej strony nie mógł się spieszyć, jego zaangażowanie było częścią zapłaty magii, za to co zamierza uczynić. Z drugiej, im dłużej będzie zwlekać, tym więcej rzeczy może się nie udać. Z każdym zbadanym pokojem, w którym nie znalazł czego potrzebował, przypominał sobie słowa z dziennika.

 _Cierpliwość jest cnotą. Osoba cierpliwa zostanie nagrodzona za poświęcony czas. Każdy młody nekromanta nauczy się o tym wcześniej lub później na własnej skórze. Twój czas jest ofiarą biesiadną, składasz ją matce magii, tak samo jak twoją krew i twoje życie. Przygotowując się starannie i bez pośpiechu ukazujesz swój szacunek do siły, którą zamierzasz nagiąć do swojej woli. Im bardziej będzie ona skłonna ugiąć się twoim prośbom, tym mniej własnej mocy zużyjesz. Temu nie spiesz się, czas jest pojęciem względnym i tylko maluczcy nie potrafią tego dostrzec._

Poddasze i czwarte piętro były jednym wielkim zawodem. Harry zaczął przeszukiwać trzecie piętro z lekkim zirytowaniem. Z impetem otworzył starą sypialnię należącą kiedyś do Walburgi Black. Podłoga usłana była dużą ilością słomy. Hardodziob podniósł łeb i spojrzał na młodego czarodzieja z wyrzutem, gdyż ten wyrwał go z drzemki. Harry wszedł w głąb pokoju, pokłonił się hipogryfowi, i gdy ten pokornie skinął mu głową w odpowiedzi, zaczął przeczesywać pomieszczenie. Meble z zaadoptowanej przestrzeni zostały przeniesione na poddasze, ale chłopak nie sądził, że wszystko co należało do byłej pani domu wyemigrowało na górę. Zaczął przyglądać się każdemu szczegółowi, który znajdował się w pokoju. Obracając się powoli zauważył małe załamanie światła przy podłodze na południowej ścianie. Gdy podszedł do niej, zaczął opukiwać miejsce. Odpowiedział mu głuchy dźwięk. Harry uśmiechnął się, położył dłoń na środku ukrytych drzwi i pchnął w nie odrobinę swojej magii. Drewno jęknęło głucho i z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzyło się przed nim wejście do drugiego pokoju. Chłopak ostrożnie wszedł do sali i od razu wiedział, że znajduje się buduarze, chociaż wszystkie meble i akcesoria pokryte były białymi płachtami prześcieradeł. Promienie późnego popołudnia ledwo wpadały przez zasłonięte grubymi kotarami okno. Porzucając wszystkie środki ostrożności, Harry pewnym krokiem podszedł do jednej rzeczy, która złapała jego oko. Gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął materiał wzbudzając tumany kurzu wokół niego. Szybko zasłonił sobie nos i usta dłonią oraz zacisnął oczy. Po paru minutach nieśmiało uchylił powieki i stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że stał przed starym, ludzkiej wielkości lustrem w ciężkiej srebrnej ramie, na dole której wyżłobione było magiczne przysłowie _deo non fortuna_. Górę zdobiły zmatowiałe od starości i brudu fleur-de-luce oplecione liśćmi bluszczu.

— Idealne — szepnął w ciemność Harry.

Miał już drugą bramę dusz, teraz musi tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce, które w tym domu powinno się znajdować. Trudność leżała tylko w jego zlokalizowaniu. Nie tracił jednak nadziei, już niedługo Syriusz ponownie będzie w świecie żywych.

 **oOo**

Zakon Feniksa na czas trudności z Grimmauld Place 12 przeniósł swoją siedzibę do Nory. Matrona rodziny Weasley krzątała się przy piecu, szykując kolację tym wszystkim, którzy przyszli na nadchodzące spotkaniu. Przeczuwała, że dzisiejsze zebranie praktycznie w całości poświęcone będzie zachowaniu Harry'ego i zbyt szybko się nie skończy. Członkowie Zakonu rozmawiali już o sprawie i chociaż nie doszli do jakiś konkretnych wniosków, wszyscy zgodzili się, że to śmierć Syriusza tak wpłynęła na biednego chłopca. Za jej plecami ponownie rozgorzała dyskusja o Harrym i jego ewentualnym zwróceniu się w mroczną stronę.

— Potterowie byli jasną rodziną! — krzyknęła Molly, stawiając z hukiem glinianą miskę pełną duszonego gulaszu na drewnianym stołem. — To nie może się…

— Po jasnej stronie opowiadał się dopiero James Potter. Jego rodzina ma konotacje neutralne z tendencjami do odchyleń w ciemną stronę — odciął się Elfias Doge. — Oni chętnie wchodzili w unię z takimi rodzinami jak Rosierowie, Blackowie czy Bulstrode'owie. Do tego sam James nie był wcale tak _jasny_ , jak lubił o sobie myśleć.

— No to już chyba przesada — pani Weasley stanęła z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

— Niestety nie, Molly — Lupin potarł czoło. — Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale Elfias ma rację. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, już jako dzieci mieliśmy problemy z zacieraniem się granic. Choć wydawało mi się, że z Harrym jest wszystko w porządku, jednak śmierć Syriusza musiała go wstrząsnąć bardziej niż nam się to wydawało. Nie wiadomo do czego to może doprowadzić.

— Czemu tak w ogóle dzieciak ma dostęp do zarządzania siedzibą — warkną Moody.

— Syriusz ustanowił go swoim dziedzicem i spadkobiercą, on jest teraz właścicielem Grimmauld Place.

— Ale czemu wykopał nas wszystkich — zaczęła zastanawia się na głos Tonks. — Rozumiem starego Dumbledore'a, Snape'a, nawet ciebie Remusie, ale wszystkich innych?

— A kto wie, co siedzi Potterowi w głowie — odezwał się dotychczas cichy mistrz eliksirów.

— Musi coś kombinować — sarknął Szalonooki.

— Nic nowego — skwitował to Snape. — Pytanie tylko co.

Członkowie Zakonu wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

— Harry jest jeszcze dzieckiem — powiedziała pani Weasley. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógłby zrobić coś złego.

— Zdefiniuj określenie „coś złego", kobieto — Snape warknął. — Obecny Czarny Pan również zaczynał w jego wieku.

Ludzie przy stole nie mogli ukryć swego niedowierzania na te słowa. Impas został przerwany przez hałas dochodzący z salonu, informujący że w tym właśnie momencie kominek rozbłysnął zielonymi płomieniami i ktoś wyszedł z paleniska.

— To tylko ja — głos Dumbledore'a odezwał się po chwili.

— Jesteśmy w kuchni dyrektorze — krzyknęła matrona Weasleyów, szybko stawiając kolejny talerz na stole.

Stary czarodziej otrzepał z popiołu swoje szaty i brodę, by dołączyć do zgromadzonych. Gdy wszedł do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie ma najlepszych wieści.

— Nie udało mi się skłonić ministra do pożyczenia nam pomocy z przełamaniem barier na domostwie Blacków — powiedział na wstępie. — Molly, czy William dałby radę rzucić na nie okiem?

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze — odpowiedziała automatycznie pani Weasley. — Powiem mu żeby to zrobił, gdy tylko wróci z pracy.

— Och, dziękuję Molly, nie trzeba było — Albus kiwnął jowialnie, gdy kobieta postawiła przed nim miskę z gulaszem. — Czy ominęło mnie coś ważnego.

— Tylko to, że wszyscy zgodziliśmy się w jednym — wymruczał Moody.

— Muszę przyznać, że to niezwykłe wydarzenie…

— Potter dąży do czegoś i ma to związek z Blackiem — przerwał Dumbledore'owi emerytowany autor. — Trzeba jak najszybciej dostać się do tego przeklętego domu.

Dumbledore z westchnieniem spojrzał na potakujące głowy. Sam obawiał się tego, co może oznaczać alienacja Harry'ego.

 **oOo**

Pokój był perfekcyjny, z pozoru pusty, ale wypełniony po brzegi magią. Podłoga była z ciosanego kamienia, chropowata pod stopami, nie wygładzona i wypolerowana. Harry wiedział od razu do czego wcześniej służyło pomieszczenie, nic dziwnego, że drzwi nie były widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Wlewitował do tak zwanej komnaty rytualnej lustro i ustawił je centralnie na zachodzie. Dobrze. Będzie nadawać się idealnie, teraz będzie musiał przygotować pozostałe części rytuału. Pośpiech był niewskazany w żadnym wypadku, inaczej on sam zginie albo nawet wysadzi całe uniwersum. Drobny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach, to była zabawna myśl.

— Stforek!

Stary skrzat pojawił się w drzwiach ale nie śmiał przekroczyć progu sali.

— Stforek został wezwany.

— Tak, potrzebuję dwa worki świeżej ziemi. Ale nie z ogrodu. Z jakiegoś dzikiego miejsca, głębi lasu lub równie zapomnianego przez żywe stworzenia odludzia. Ziemia powinna być jak najmniej przez ciebie skalana. Wyrażam się jasno?

— Tak, mistrzu nekromanto.

Harry mrugnął. Nie sądził, że stare stworzenie pozna kim jest. Chociaż… patrząc na historię rodziny, nie powinno go dziwić, że taki skrzat jak Stforek mógł być zaznajomiony ze starymi zwyczajami.

— Masz problem z moim byciem tutaj? — Harry zapytał małe stworzenie wprost.

— Stforek jest dobrym skrzatem, nie jest też głupim skrzatem…

Chłopak ściągnął usta.

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— Goszczenie nekromanty to zaszczyt dla szlachetnego i starożytnego domu Blacków…

Potter pokręcił głową. Nie był nawet pewny czemu zadał to pytanie w pierwszej kolejności.

— Skończ już! Idź po ziemię.

— Tak, mistrzu nekromanto.

Ciche _pop_ później, Harry został sam na Grimmauld Place 12.

* * *

U podnóża zwierciadła rozsypał ziemię, czarną, świeżą, jeszcze pachnącą deszczem tworząc z niej małą górkę szeroką na dwie stopy i wysoką na pół stopy. Następnie na wschodzie rozłożył drwa i podpalił je, ogień. Na północy – misa z wodą wymieszaną z krwią: symbol życia. Południe musiało być wolne, nie objęte żadną przeszkodą, jak wiatr, jak powietrze. Sięgną po woreczek z solą i zaczął usypywać okręg mający powstrzymać wszelkie zakłócenia. Była to powolna praca, wymagająca wielkiego skupienia. Okręg musiał być idealny, wysokość wału soli wszędzie taka sama, to dopiero była subtelna i delikatna sztuka, a nie tam eliksiry.

Usypanie idealnej bariery zajęło mu blisko godzinę. Och, jak bardzo chciałby żeby podczas pracy widziała go Hermiona. Jak często powtarzała mu, że nie ma cierpliwości i to właśnie z tego powodu ma tak słabe oceny i zawsze ładuje się w kłopoty?

Wszedł na prowizoryczną platformę z ziemi i chodził wokół lustra, klękając w różnych miejscach, tak aby mógł kierować magię przez palce, ryjąc kredą różne zestawy symboli. Pracował bez pośpiechu, jego ruchy były metodyczne i precyzyjne.

Znalezienie odpowiedniej komnaty do rytuału okazało się podobne w swojej trudności co znalezienie buduaru pani Black. Wymagało trochę szczęścia i pomocy od samego domu. Potter był prawie pewny, że nagromadzona latami magia zaczęła powoli żyć własnym życiem. Podobne odczucie miał w Hogwarcie. Jednakże szkoła, w odróżnieniu od starej kamienicy, została w ten sposób zaklęta przez założycieli. Każdy uczeń przechodzący przez jej próg, pozostawiał w jej wnętrzach cząstkę siebie. Stąd wiekowy zamek był w dużej mierze chętny do psot i figli, a także miał w sobie pewną smugę złośliwości. Podobnie jak nastoletni mieszkańcy jego wnętrz. Z biegiem lat schody zaczęły więc częściej przemieszczać się w taki sposób, by utrudnić dostanie się na lekcje na czas. Pojawiło się wiele fałszywych drzwi, a sekretne przejścia zmieniły swoje położenie. Oczywiście, Hogwart również wybierał swoich ulubieńców – tym pomagał jak tylko mógł i ochraniał przed wścibskimi nauczycielami i woźnym. Przykładem faworytów w pokoleniu Harry'ego byli bliźniacy Weasley. Używając skrótów myślowych, zamek i rudzielcy byli jak trojaczki. I było to przerażające.

Okazało się, że wejście do komnaty rytualnej pojawiało się, gdy dom wyczuwał taką potrzebę. Harry natknął się na jej drzwi, kiedy przebywał w bibliotece i przeszukiwał poczerniałe tomy nadgryzione przez zrąb czasu, by znaleźć jakiś przepis na pieczonego królika. Nie ufał aż tak Stforkowi, by pozostawić mu przygotowywanie głównych posiłków. To było tylko zrządzenie losu, że książki kucharskie zostały umieszczone w sekcji eliksirów.

Harry podszedł do stworzonej przez siebie zasłony i przesunął dłonią po prawej ramie bramy niemal z czcią. On niemo ją podziwiał przez kilka sekund, następnie ukląkł ponownie, aby rozpocząć proces aktywacji kotwicy. Jednej z najważniejszych rzeczy jeśli chce wyciągnąć Syriusza. Jedna kotwica dla niego i jedna dla jego ojca chrzestnego. Jego ręce trzepotały nad symbolami rozpisanymi w konkretnych wzorach i w mniej niż minutę prawa kotwica została aktywowana, rozpalając się krwistym światłem w tym procesie. Przeniósł się na lewą stronę i powtórzył swoje działania.

Ruszył z powrotem w prawo i ostrożnie wyrył drugą warstwę symboli. Symbole, które przesyłały moc zasłonie, które poruszały welonem, które pozwalały wykorzystać go w jego najszerszym zakresie. On zrobił to samo po lewej stronie, a następnie rozpoczął nakreślanie trzeciej warstwy. Druga warstwa warunkowała moc, ale ta moc była surowa i nieujarzmiona. Trzecia warstwa miała złagodzić tę moc i skupić się na ogólnym celu – wypaczeniu czasu i przestrzeni. Czwarta warstwa miała zająć się filtrowaniem nowego zasilania i skierować je do specyficznych wymagań zasłony. Zajęło mu to dwadzieścia minut, aby uaktywnić dwie warstwy, choć nawet tego nie zauważył.

Ostatnia warstwa symboli, aktywator, był ostatnim krokiem, po którym nie można było się już wycofać. Harry nakłuł opuszki palców i pozwolił, by pojawiły się na nich krople krwi, następnie położył dłonie na pojedynczym symbolu i skierował swoją magię do niego. Po chwili cofną się i patrzył.

Całe zwierciadło tworzące teraz bramę zaświeciło, rozświetlając pokój prawie na całą minutę zanim tafla zaczęła falować, jakby na powierzchni była cienka warstwa wody poruszana stale niezauważalnym wiatrem.

Powoli, przez następne pięć minut, lustro przekształciło się całkowicie w srebrzystą bramę, emitującą jasną poświatę i niskie pomruki potężnej magii. Tak blisko.

Nastolatek położył dłoń na drżącej toni srebra, następnie drugą i pchnął je wewnątrz lustra. Z początku czuł się jak Alicja wpadająca w króliczą norę, lecz uczucie szybko się zatrzymało. Skupienie, tego w tej chwili potrzebował. Zignorował wszystkie cudowności, które działy się na jego oczach. Jego cel był ustalony, starał się odrzucać psychiczny obraz welonu i miękkie głosy, które starały się go rozproszyć. Szeptały rzeczy o świecie, który znał, a które nigdy nie były uczone w Hogwarcie. Głosy mówił o roślinach i zwierzętach, geografii kraju, prądach morskich i pogodowych oraz cyklu życia ze wszystkich rzeczy. Mówiły o magii, jasnej jak słońce i mrocznej jak czarna dziura. Zagłębił swoje ręce głębiej w tafli lustra, koncentrując się na znalezieniu Syriusza.

Harry wysłał swoje magiczne zmysły do otchłani, która była wewnątrz za zasłoną, by znaleźć najnowszy dodatek. Znalazł, a następnie prychnął z niesmakiem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że osoba ta nie była Syriuszem. Została wrzucona za zasłonę w Departamencie Tajemnic ledwo tego ranka. Harry psychicznie wzruszył ramionami, już wiedział, że ministerstwo wykorzystywało nekromancki artefakt aby pozbyć się niewygodnych ludzi. On po prostu zignorował skazanego człowieka i odszukał poprzedniego nieszczęśnika. Chwilę później miał Syriusza w swoim zasięgu, i zaczął powoli wyciągać go zza welonu. Jego ojciec chrzestny delikatnie się do niego uśmiechał, kiedy był coraz bliżej powierzchni. Harry zacieśnił uchwyt na jego nadgarstkach kiedy łamał powierzchnię zwierciadła, krok po kroku, cal po calu, nawet nie śmiał oddychać za nim mężczyzna nie stanął przy nim na twardej, zimnej, kamiennej podłodze komnaty rytualnej.

 **oOo**

Zakon Feniksa ponownie zebrał się w domostwie rodziny Weasleyów.

— Od opętania Pottera w ministerstwie, Czarny Pan nie chce słyszeć nawet jego imienia.

— Musi być wściekły, że znów mu się wymknął — wychrypiał Moody, pocierając obolałą nogę.

— Boi się go — powiedział cichym głosem Snape. — Gdy dowiedział się, że Bellatriks jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć Blacka, zabił ją na miejscu.

Wokół stołu rozległy się głosy niedowierzania.

— Później zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś o tym, czy to wystarczy, że musi to wystarczyć. Gdybym nie wiedział, że jest już szalony, to bym pomyślał, że właśnie oszalał.

Mundungus Fletcher wyłonił się z cienia. Jego podpita postać lekko zataczała się, a ubrania śmierdziały bardziej niż to było ostatnim razem. Odezwał się do nich lekko zapijaczonym głosem, jednak to co wychodziło z jego ust było nad wyraz spójne.

— Tak naprawdę rodzi się niewielu prawdziwie mrocznych czarodziejów. Większość czarnoksiężników i wiedźm ma po prostu skłonności do bycia uwiedzionym przez czarną magię. Nie trudno więc się domyśleć, jak wiele szkód wyrządza im praktykowanie mrocznych sztuk. W rękach niedoświadczonych dzieciaków i ignorujących naturę głupców, ta potężna magia staje się jeszcze gorszym zagrożeniem, bowiem całkowicie nieobliczalnym, zarówno dla rzucającego zaklęcia, jak i dla jego otoczenia. A do tego jej odurzający urok szybko uzależnia. Ci nieliczni mogą sięgać głębiej i głębiej bez popadania w absolutne szaleństwo. Ceną jest jednak ich człowieczeństwo. Ostatnimi, znanymi z historii, żyjącymi mrocznymi czarodziejami byli bracia Peverell. Choć stara baśń przedstawia ich bardziej jako nekromantów niż czarnoksiężników, ale kto wie, może jest w tym ziarno prawdy. Sama nekromancja jest tak mroczną gałęzią mrocznych sztuk, że wykracza nawet poza granice czarnej magii. Ci, którzy się nią parają są określani mianem sami w sobie, nie znajdziesz czarnoksiężnika o zdrowych zmysłach zadzierającego z nekromantą, gdyż jest to podróż tylko w jedną stronę. Oni sami głoszą się za to neutralnymi, ani jaśni ani ciemni. Nigdy nie opowiadali się za żadną ze stron od początku istnienia magii. Do dziś dnia, mówi się, że sam Merlin wolał się wycofać z Avalonu, gdy osiadł tam zakon nekromantów, podobno nawet teraz jest tam ich główna siedziba gildii.

— O czym ty bredzisz, Dung?

— Chcieliście wiedzieć, czemu Sami-Wiecie-Kto się boi szczeniaka — czknął i zwalił się na twarde krzesło. — Na Nokturnie chodzą pogłoski, że Black wrócił do żywych. Nie trudno dodać dwa do dwóch.

— To… t-t-to nie możliwe… — wyjąkała Tonks. — Nawet Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie był wstanie ożywiać umarłych. Słyszałam, że w poprzedniej wojnie stworzył armię inferiusów, ale to tyle.

— To tyle? — warknął Moody. — Nie wiesz o czym mówisz, dzieciaku.

— Jeśli Potter rzeczywiście wrócił Blacka do krainy żywych, to nawet nie chcę myśleć do czego jeszcze jest zdolny — powiedział cicho Snape.

— Voldemort zaczyna wyglądać przy nim jak przedszkolak — niebieskie oko Moody'ego zawirowało w oczodole i skupiło się ponownie na Mundungusie.

Fletcher schował butelkę z podejrzanym, bursztynowym płynem do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

— Zapytajcie się dzieciaka, jeśli mi nie wierzycie. Nekromanci dzierżą przede wszystkim wiedzę, są jej żądni jak stary kundel kości. To dlatego dementorzy tak chętnie wysysają dusze i karmią się wspomnieniami. Chcą wiedzy za wszelką cenę.

— Dementorzy, to okropne stworzenia…

— Dementorzy to nekromanci, którzy w którymś punkcie zawiedli, zboczyli ze swojej ścieżki. Nie każdy może być nekromantą, tak jak nie każdy może być czarnoksiężnikiem o zdrowych zmysłach.

— A jaką możemy mieć pewność, że Potter jeszcze nie oszalał? — zapytał drwiąco mistrz eliksirów.

— Jesteśmy żywi, prawda?

Wszyscy zebrani pogrążyli się w myślach, zastanawiając się nad słowami starego, zapijaczonego złodzieja.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Jak widzicie jest to tylko one-shot i nie mam w planach robić z niego jakiegoś długiego opowiadania. Jednak, jeśli któryś z Was moi czytelnicy, chciałby rozbudować tę krótką historię w jakieś wielorozdziałowiec, to śmiało.


End file.
